


A Twitter Mess

by Misasha



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alya Césaire Bashing, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Multi, Other, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misasha/pseuds/Misasha
Summary: A twitter mess with you all✔️means they are verifiedyou can comment a twitter answer [pls do]@demonspawndamian✔@brucewayne✔@selinakyle✔@Harleen✔@greenIvy✔@MCDmarinette✔@TimDrake✔@JasonTodd✔@DickGrayson✔(You can pun your own username for other characters, but remember this is also a salt fanfic)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 83
Kudos: 357





	1. @demonspawndamian✔

**Author's Note:**

> lets have some fun in the comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a series with the comment section:D
> 
> (✔ means they are verified)
> 
> @demonspawndamian✔
> 
> @brucewayne✔
> 
> @selinakyle✔
> 
> @Harleen✔
> 
> @greenIvy✔
> 
> @MCDmarinette✔
> 
> @TimDrake✔
> 
> @JasonTodd✔
> 
> @DickGrayson✔
> 
> (You can pun your own username for other characters, but remember this is also a salt fanfic)
> 
> Also follow me on Instagram for fast updates (I mean to see some parts of chapters or just help me out when I dont have ideas) @quinn_yomama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant want for your answers

**@demon** **spawndamian ✔️; محبوبي [my beloved]**

**محبوبي @MCDmarinette✔**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm waiting 🥺❤


	2. @JasonTodd✔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jason is big bro
> 
> Follow me on insta for updates and new stories  
> @quinn_yomama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big bro jay

**@JasonTodd✔; my little unofficial sister**

@MCDmarinette✔

****

****

****

**@demonspawndamian✔; stop trying to steal my girlfriend, Jason.**

**@MCDmarinette✔; lol, down demon, calm down.**

**@TimDrake✔; shes talking like me 'sniff sniff' im pround**

**@brucewayne✔; you look like sister and brother, im thinking...**


	3. @MCDmarinette✔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mari looking preeeetttttyyyy
> 
> Follow me on Instagram for updates and new stories : @quinn_yomama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahhahahahahhhahah

**@MCDmarinette✔; some pictures of me**

****

**\**

****

****

**@daminettestansrise; oooommmmmggg, queen teach me ur ways**

**@primnxey; SLAY QUEEEEEEENNNNNNN**

**@icallbeingmarislittlesis; BABYYYYYY YOU SLAPED**

**@MCDmarinette✔; thanks darling**

**@brucewayne✔; Beautiful.**

**@chloeB; HONEY I LOOOOOVE YOU**

**@demonspawndamian✔; AHEM.**

**@chloeB; jeaaaallloussss green.**

**@chloeB; bet she loves me more**

**@lukaxguitar; guys, everyone knows she loves me the most.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too many chapters for a day...................................


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate lila.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram for new updates and new stories: @quinn_yomama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the coffee pills, you saved my life

@LilaFox456: I love my Damiboo. Hes a CEO. 123 👍 29 comments 4 retweets

@demonspawndamian✔: Shut your damn mouth, I never dated a sausage haired girl in my life and I never will.

@selinakyle✔: Cuz you have my kitten.

@Harleen✔: Cuz you have my Marigold.

@greenIvy✔: Cuz you have my little ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again


	5. @MCDmarinette✔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mari and her friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave your comments plsssssss c;

**@MCDmarinette✔;**

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	6. @demonspawndamian✔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @demonspawndamian✔  
> my fav crossover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave ur retweets or comments down below

**@demonspawndamian✔**

@MCDmarinette✔ my angel.

**89.348🖤 3.234comments 1.456 retweets**

**@selinakyle✔;** how many grandchildren **?**

**@brucewayne✔;** SELINA

@ **adrienagreste;** who tf is with my just a friend?

@ **jaggedstoneofficial **✔** ; my beautiful niece.**

**@kagamitsu;** i was eating. im not hungry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u, next


	7. @MCDmarinette✔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> people read this?  
> Comment as a retweet if you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave your comments pls

**@MCDmarinette✔;**

some memes for yall

****

@JasonTodd✔

****

**me and tim** @TimDrake✔

****

****

**love you.  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, next


	8. @Harleen✔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if posting marinette so much but i feel like she needs some apreciation and love, all the pictues i use you can find them on google

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello

**@Harleen✔**

Marinette decided to try some makeup

always be protected from coronavirus

the meme of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you actually read the notes, comment   
> marineedslove if you do


	9. ...

Hello guys, I just wanted to say I need someone to talk, I'm feeling down as fuck, I need to be distracted from my problems, if you want to talk

deea.san on Instagram


	10. @author

**@author ;**

**gAcHa**

**and a gift from my dearest friend**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave your comments down below


	11. Discord server

Hello everyone, just wanted to say I made a Maribat discord, if you want to join here is the link

<https://discord.gg/AkPFTBu>

Kudos❤


	12. Questions

Hello there my little bees! Today I decided to answer questions!

If you want you can send me some ^^

You can ask here, or on discord 

<https://discord.gg/RbWrDh>¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯

Thank you!

(And dont worry, updates will be arriving soon (￣ε￣〃)ｂ)

**Author's Note:**

> im waiting for your comments


End file.
